


Libres

by yaoifan17



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Discoveries, F/M, Fluff, I love this two, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoifan17/pseuds/yaoifan17
Summary: -¡Eugene! ¡Eugene! – Lo llama con emoción, porque no puede controlar esto que ella siente. Es embriagante y cálido y le causa un cosquilleo que le provoca reír con fuerza. Toma su mano, y él la mira con esos bonitos ojos suyos, y ella se siente explotar.Porque ahora lo entiende.-Seamos libres los dos juntos.





	Libres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de 'Enredados' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.

Observa al muchacho admirar el cielo con una sonrisa triste y la mirada perdida, y en ese momento entiende.

 

Ella _entiende._

Es libre, pero está perdido.

 

Ella nunca estuvo perdida, siempre tuvo un lugar a dónde pertenecer. Amó a su madre con todo su corazón, hasta que su hogar se volvió una prisión insoportable y ese abrazo dejó de sentirse seguro para volverse asfixiante. Pero ella había tenido un hogar, un lugar a dónde volver (aunque ella no lo quisiera).

 

Él tuvo mil y una aventuras, experiencias sorprendentes, bellos paisajes por ver y un mundo sin reglas que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Pero nunca tuvo un hogar a dónde regresar. El orfanato, después de todo, no puede ocuparse por siempre de un solo niño.

 

Pero ahora ellos están aquí, _juntos,_ y las posibilidades son infinitas y bellas y causan una sensación de éxtasis recorrer todo el cuerpo de Rapunzel.

 

Porque ahora él la tiene a ella. Y ella lo tiene a él.

 

Y ambos son libres.

 

-¡Eugene! ¡Eugene! – Lo llama con emoción, porque no puede controlar esto que ella siente. Es embriagante y cálido y le causa un cosquilleo que le provoca reír con fuerza. Toma su mano, y él la mira con esos bonitos ojos suyos, y ella se siente explotar.

 

Porque ahora lo entiende.

 

-Seamos libres los dos juntos.

 

Sus ojos se agrandan y parece no poder respirar, observándola y buscando algo con cautela, con la esperanza brillando dolorosamente en su mirada.

 

Ella sonríe, dulce y de ensueño, y le besa el dorso de la mano con ternura.

 

Finalmente, él dibuja esa sonrisa que le roba el aliento, y ella parece vibrar de la pura emoción.

 

Porque ahora él también entiende.

 

-Y alcancemos todos nuestros sueños. – Le aprieta la mano con gentileza, y ella brilla como el mismo sol.

 

Ríen, embriagados por esa felicidad que solo sienten cuando están juntos, corriendo uno al lado del otro; extasiados y contentos y completamente maravillados.

 

Porque ella es su hogar. Y él es el suyo.

 

Y ambos, junto los dos, son libres.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No olviden que los comentarios son el alimento de los autores! :3  
> Este trabajo también está publicado en Fanfiction.


End file.
